


A Great Many Things

by lirin



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Allegiance Change, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: "But Master Yoda," Mara said, "What about Prince Vader? They say he knows the Force."Glimpses from an alternate universe.





	A Great Many Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



It seemed to Mara later that the ships had arrived nearly at the same time. Master Obi-Wan had had scarcely a minute to explain—to tell Mama and Papa he must take Mara away forever, for her own safety—before the Emperor's ship was overhead, and Mara was running alongside Obi-Wan, her tiny hand clutched in his big one. Mama was crying as she waved goodbye.

If only Obi-Wan had brought a bigger ship to the moon she had called home, instead of a snubfighter with only two seats. Mara wasn't sure she could ever fully forgive him for that.

* * *

"For the Sith, always two there are," Yoda explained patiently. "Unlike the Sith, we Jedi are. Outnumber them, we do."

"But Master Yoda," Mara said, "What about Prince Vader? They say he knows the Force."

Yoda shook his head. "Neither master nor apprentice he is yet. Only a child, he is. Wait for him to grow up, the Emperor will."

"His name is Luke," Obi-Wan said, his first addition to the conversation. He had known Lord Vader and his wife Senator Vader, Mara knew; he must have met their son as well, in the golden days before the Republic fell.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda had taught Mara many things: how to tell right from wrong, how to read, how to fight, and a smattering of other things: politics, ship repair, diplomacy, which fork went where at a fancy dinner. She still thought Mama would have done it better, though. If only they lived in a galaxy at peace, where the Emperor and his servants did not rain death from the sky onto defenseless moons, and where the Force was used only for good, as it had been once. And as it would be, again, Obi-Wan insisted, but Mara wasn't so sure.

* * *

It was soon after the holiday for the prince and princess's birthday—they were sixteen this year—and Mara and Master Obi-Wan were on the neutral planet of Ecrillon, when the announcement came that Senator Vader's ship was docking. A coincidence, Mara hoped. A trap, Obi-Wan thought loudly.

They didn't dare run. The Senator approached them as soon as she disembarked, her daughter trailing her. "Senator Vader," Obi-Wan greeted her tensely.

"Amidala," she corrected him, and then Mara knew it was neither coincidence or trap that had brought them here. She smiled at Princess Leia, and the girl smiled back.

* * *

Princess Leia refused to be trained in the use of the Force. She was much more interested in politics, impractical though it was for the fugitive daughter of the Emperor's right hand to seek a role in the public eye. Finally, Bail Organa found a post for her in an office, doing research and analysis and all the functions of a senator that could be performed without interacting with others. Mara thought it all sounded very boring, but when Senator Organa offered Leia the job, her eyes lit up with the first true happiness she'd shown since she had defected.

* * *

Unlike her daughter, Lady Amidala knew nothing of the Force; but—also unlike her daughter—she had a great interest in how it was passed on, and to whom. She sat in frequently on Mara's lessons with Obi-Wan and with Yoda. Always, they seemed more restrained when she was there. Mara wondered why; it was months since the analysts had ruled out the possibility that Lady Amidala was a spy, and why else would they not wish to speak freely around their guest?

Obi-Wan must have sensed her thoughts. "Padmé Amidala has not one child, but two," he reminded her.

* * *

Mara wasn't sure if Yoda and Obi-Wan had sensed what was coming, or if it was just coincidence: but no more than a week after Obi-Wan had mentioned the existence of Leia's brother, his name was all over the news. Prince Vader was to be given a command of his own: a flagship, the _Executor_.

When Mara went to her lessons that day, she somehow already knew what words Obi-Wan would greet her with. "Mara, I'm sorry to tell you this, but _you must kill Luke Skywalker_."

The words sank deep into her soul, like a curse—or a memory.

* * *

There were weeks of arguments before Obi-Wan and Yoda acquiesced to Mara's proposed alternative: kidnapping. It was risky, Mara agreed, and yes, probably foolhardy too, but she was certain it was the right choice.

Lady Amidala was there, as she always was, and it was her insistence that finally convinced them. That, and the intelligence that she provided: normally loath to speak of her life over the past two decades, she proved a fount of information once her son's life was at stake.

So many people who cared so much. Mara wondered if the Emperor cared for anyone at all.

* * *

Senator Organa had found a smuggler, one of Car'das's associates, who knew a way that Force users might be subdued. He offered to let Mara make the arrangements, but Mara asked that Princess Leia go in her stead. She had no wish to be around these "ysalamiri" for one minute longer than she must.

The Princess was glad to assist in the plot—was it a capture or a rescue? It seemed nobody was certain which term to use—but she refused to accompany the actual expedition. Mara didn't mind; bringing their target's sister along could only be a liability.

* * *

Considering it was the first operation Obi-Wan had allowed her to lead on her own, Mara thought the kidnapping went rather well. They got the drop on young Vader (Skywalker? Mara wasn't sure what she wanted to call him yet) at Deirilia, slipping in while he was sleeping and surrounding him with ysalamiri before he knew they were there. Mara stayed on the ship, keeping as far from the ysalamiri as possible except when it was her turn to guard the prisoner. The way the Force bubbled and then disappeared around the creatures was the strangest thing she'd ever felt.

* * *

Of course it would be during one of her turns guarding Skywalker (Vader? She wondered which name he preferred for himself) that he finally woke up. "Finally awake, are you?" Mara said, kicking herself for not thinking up something more menacing to say. "Welcome back to the world of mere mortals." There, that was better. Hopefully he was indeed properly mortal, and as disconnected from the Force as he seemed.

He squinted at her, then fainted, head dropping back onto the pillow. Losing the Force must have been too much for him. Oh well, it was a boring conversation anyway.

* * *

They kept Skywalker imprisoned among ysalamiri for months, while generals and senators argued over his fate. He was still there when the Rebellion had a stroke of luck beyond hope, and destroyed the Emperor, Darth Vader, and the Emperor's new superweapon all together.

Mara went back to Skywalker's cell after it was all over, and looked through the window at him, all unknowing. It was probably easier for him this way, anyway. He must have cared for those he had left behind, and if he had still had the Force, he would have felt the pain of all those deaths.


End file.
